cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
→Next Generation
|image = |band = Psychic Lover |composer = YOFFY |lyrics = YOFFY |arrangement = Kenichiro Oishi |song number = 14 |starting episode = NX Episode 26: Return of the Vanguard! |ending episode =NX Episode 52: Return |previous song = Hello, Mr. Wonder land |next song =Jo no Ka (To Z) |gen = 2 }} " " is the fourteenth opening theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, sung by Psychic Lover. It's also the second opening song used in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT. CD The CD " " will be released on April 19th 2017. Each CD also includes a promo card, Knight of Heavy Strike, Dibatere. It contains the following track: #→Next Generation #ネ・バ・ギ・ビ・ラ！～Never Give It Up #Proud of Wings (instrumental) #→Next Generation (off vocal) #ネ・バ・ギ・ビ・ラ！～Never Give It Up (off vocal) Lyrics Kanji= の 　こじ ける ガムシャラ Ride On!　 めろ は　 がってるんだ →Next Generation Go!! の いかけ　 ってた あの のまま　 わらず は ずさんでる　 のメロディー を らせ は あるのみなんだ けの 　 らす へ びこむしかない →Next Generation!! この を　 けろ でスパート　 くぜ! り える　どんなピンチも Stand Up, Let's Fighting!! の 　こじ ける ガムシャラ Ride On!　 めろ は　 がってるんだ →Next Generation Go!! る は　 の を かす が いてた　 りの は この に　 を げてく い で らは を んでいくんだ つの 　 った で はじまる History →Next Generation!! のまま　ありのまま け がれ Climbing　 べ！ する　この け Come on, Let's Screaming!! つの いた を えて　 げ が　 る →Next Generation Go!! (→Next Generation!!) この を　 けろ でスパート　 くぜ! り える　どんなピンチも Stand Up, Let's Fighting!! つの いた を えて　 げ が　 る →Next Generation Go!! |-| Romaji= Tsugi no tobira　Kojiakeru Gamushara Ride On!　Kimero Bokutachi wa　Tsunagatterunda →Next Generation Go!! Kimi no senaka oikake　Hashitteta Ano koro no mama　Kawarazu boku wa Kuchizusanderu　Yuuki no Merodī Yami o kechirase Ima wa zenshin aru nominanda Yoake no hikari　Terasu mirai e Tobikomushikanai →Next Generation!! Kono jidai o　Kakero Zenryoku de Supāto　Ikuze! Norikoeru　Donna Pinchi mo Stand Up, Let's Fighting!! Tsugi no tobira　Kojiakeru Gamushara Ride On!　Kimero Bokutachi wa　Tsunagatterunda →Next Generation Go!! Meguru kisetsu wa　Takusan no hana o sakasu Kimi ga mai teta　Inori no tane wa Kono daichi ni　Ne o hirogete ku Aoi wakusei de Bokura wa inochi o kizande ikunda Futatsu no hikari　Deatta basho de Hajimaru History →Next Generation!! Hadaka no mama　Ari no mama Kakeagare Climbing　Sakebe! Kodamasuru　Kono koe todoke Come on, Let's Screaming!! Nanatsu no umi kawaita sabaku o koete　Isoge Bokutachi ga tsukuru　Monogatari →Next Generation Go!! (→Next Generation!!) Kono jidai o　Kakero Zenryoku de Supāto　Ikuze! Norikoeru　Donna Pinchi mo Stand Up, Let's Fighting!! Nanatsu no umi kawaita sabaku o koete　Isoge Bokutachi ga tsukuru　Monogatari →Next Generation Go!! |-| English Translation= Wrench open the next door Recklessly Ride On! It's decided We are connected →Next Generation Go!! I ran chasing after your back Since that day, the me that hasn't changed is Humming the melody of courage Drive off the darkness There's only moving forward now To the future the light of dawn shines on I have no choice but to jump in →Next Generation!! Dash through this age Spurt with full power, let's go! Surpass any challenge that you face Stand up, Let's Fighting!! Wrench open the next door Recklessly Ride On! It's decided We are connected →Next Generation Go!! The returning season makes many flowers bloom The seeds of prayer you scattered are Spreading their roots in this land On the blue planet, We are carving life on it In the place where two beams of light meet The history begins →Next Generation!! The bare truth Dashes up Climbing　Shout! This echoing voice, reach Come on, Let's Screaming!! Hurry up, cross the desert that thirsted for the Seven Seas The tale that we make →Next Generation Go!! (→Next Generation!!) Dash through this age Spurt with full power, let's go! Surpass any challenge that you face Stand up, Let's Fighting!! Hurry up, cross the desert that thirsted for the Seven Seas The tale that we make →Next Generation Go!! Changes *Episode 27 **The clip where everyone jumping in the end is changed to the middle of the song, right before chorus. **The clip showing Aichi Sendou and his Royal Paladin is changed with: ***Tokoha Anjou as Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha, alongside Shion Kiba as Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile and Kazuma Shouji as Dragheart, Luard fighting against Verno Fahrenheart as Prime Beauty, Amaruda and Flare Trooper, Dumjid ***Tokoha, Shion and Kazuma are defeated by Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Oboro" ***Chrono as Chronojet Dragon G vs Shiranui "Oboro" Video File:サイキックラバー「→Next Generation」TVサイズMV File:Cardfight!! Vanguard G NEXT Opening 2 Next Generation - Psychic Lover Full Gallery Next Gen Try3 0.1.png Next Gen Try3 1.png Next Gen Chronojet Dragon G.png Next Gen Shion as Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile.png Next Gen Tokoha as Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha.png Next Gen Title.png Next Gen Royal Paladin.png Next Gen Neo Nectar.png Next Gen Shadow Paladin.png Next Gen Gear Chronicle.png Next Gen Striders 1.png Next Gen Striders 2.png Next Gen Striders Chrono.png Next Gen Striders Kazuma.png Next Gen Striders Taiyou.png Next Gen Jaime Flowers.png Next Gen Jaime Flowers Tokoha.png Next Gen Jaime Flowers Kumi.png Next Gen Jaime Flowers Jaime & Enishi.png Next Gen Fukuhara.png Next Gen Fukuhara Shion.png Next Gen Fukuhara Henri.png Next Gen Fukuhara Rin.png Next Gen Diffrider.png Next Gen Diffrider Saori.png Next Gen Diffrider Verno.png Next Gen Diffrider Kazumi.png Next Gen New Nippon.png Next Gen New Nippon Arata.png Next Gen New Nippon Makoto.png Next Gen New Nippon Noa.png Next Gen Senpai 1.png Next Gen Senpai 2.png Next Gen Aichi as Blaster Blade.png Next Gen Aichi 1.png Next Gen Aichi 2.png Next Gen Champion of Silence, Gallatin & Little Tactician, Marron.png Next Gen Wingal Youth.png Next Gen Blue Scud, Barcgal.png Next Gen Aichi 3.png Next Gen Aichi 3.1.png Next Gen Aichi 3.2.png Next Gen Everyone 1.png Next Gen Everyone 2.png Next Gen Tokoha as Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha 2.png Next Gen Verno as Prime Beauty, Amaruda 1.png Next Gen Kazuma as Dragheart, Luard 1.png Next Gen Kazuma as Dragheart, Luard 2.png Next Gen Kazuma as Dragheart, Luard 3.png Next Gen Verno as Prime Beauty, Amaruda 2.png Next Gen Flare Trooper, Dumjid 1.png Next Gen Flare Trooper, Dumjid 2.png Next Gen Verno as Prime Beauty, Amaruda 3.png Next Gen Shion as Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile 2.png Next Gen Shion as Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile 3.png Next Gen Shion as Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile 4.png Next Gen Shion as Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile 5.png Next Gen Tokoha as Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha 3.png Next Gen Striders Kazuma as Dragheart, Luard 4.png Next Gen Shion, Tokoha, Kazuma.png Next Gen Shiranui Oboro.png Next Gen Kazumi as Shiranui Oboro.png Next Gen Chrono as Chronojet Dragon G.png Next Gen Shiranui vs Chronojet.png Next Gen Kazumi vs Chrono.png Category:Song